Items (SARCBB Freedom2017)
This page is dedicated to all the items and Assist Trophies that appear in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. It also include the complete list for all the "Poké Ball-Pokémon" and Assist Trophies that are in the game. But it does not include items that the playable characters can summon through their special moves. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Main Page '"Super Smash Bros.-Items"' Link to Item-video 'Containers' Barrels.png| Barrels (Super Smash Bros.) Capsule.png| Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) Crate.png| Crates (Super Smash Bros.) Grass.png| Grass (Super Mario Bros. 2) Party_Ball.png| Party Ball (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Rolling_Crates.png| Rolling Crates (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) 'Normal Items' Assist_Trophy.png| Assist Trophy (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Banana_Peel.png| Banana Peel (Super Mario Kart) Beam_Sword.png| Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) Beehive.png| Beehive (Animal Crossing) Bob-Omb.png| Bob-Omb (Super Mario Bros. 2) Bombchu.png| Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Boomerang.png| Boomerang (Super Mario Bros. 3) Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros.) Bumper.png| Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) Bunny_Hood.png| Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina od Time) Cloaking_Device.png| Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark) Cracker_Launcher.png| Cracker Launcher (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Deku_Nuts.png| Deku Nuts (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Drill.png| Drill (Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS) Fan.png| Fan (Super Smash Bros.) Fire_Bar.png| Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) Fire_Flower.png| Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) Franklin_Badge.png| Franklin Badge (EarthBound) Freezie.png| Freezie (Mario Bros.) Gooey_Bomb.png| Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Green_Shell.png| Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) Hammer.png| Hammer (Donkey Kong) Heart_Container.png| Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) Hocotate_Bomb.png| Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) Home-Run_Bat.png| Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) Hothead.png| Hothead (Super Mario World) Killer_Eye.png| Killer Eye (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Lightning_Bolt.png| Lightning Bolt (Super Mario Kart) Lip's_Stick.png| Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) Master_Ball.png| Master Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue)REMAKE Maxim_Tomato.png| Maxim Tomato (Kirby's Dream Land) Metal_Box.png| Metal Box (Super Mario 64) Motion-Sensor_Bombs.png| Motion-Sensor Bombs (Super Smash Bros.) Mr._Saturn.png| Mr. Saturn (EarthBound) Parasol.png| Parasol (Kirby's Adventure) Pitfall.png| Pitfall (Animal Crossing) Poison_Mushroom.png| Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels) Poké_Ball.png| Poké Ball (Pokémon Red & Blue) Ray_Gun.png| Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) Screw_Attack.png| Screw Attck (Metroid) Smart_Bomb.png| Smart Bomb (Star Fox) Smash_Ball.png| Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Soccer_Ball.png| Soccer Ball (Soccer) Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell (Mario Kart 64) Star_Rod.png| Star Rod (Kirby's Adventure) Steel_Diver.png| Steel Diver (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Super_Leaf.png| Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros. 3) Super_Mushroom.png| Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) Super_Scope.png| Super Scope (Yoshi's Safari) Super_Star.png| Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) Superspicy_Curry.png| Superspicy Curry (Kirby's Dream Land) Team_Healer.png| Team Healer (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Unira.png| Unira (Clu Clu Land) Warp_Star.png| Warp Star (Kirby's Dream Land) X_Bomb.png| X Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 'Original Items' Air_Horn.png| Air Horn (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Apple.png| Apple (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Bonk_Choy.png| Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bulletproof_Vest.jpg| Bulletproof Vest (GoldenEye 007) Börje.jpg| Börje (IKEA) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg| Dreamy Alpacasso (Dreamy Alpacasso) Duff_Beer.jpg| Duff Beer (The Simpsons) Eye_of_Agamotto.png| Eye of Agamotto (Dr. Strange) Frying_Pan.png| Frying Pan (Tangled) Journal_of_Friendship.png| Journal of Friendship (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Party_Cannon.png| Party Cannon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Polyjuice_potion_by_spoon333-d5c8pq5.jpg| Polyjuice Elixir (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) Snickers.png| Snickers (Mars Incorporated) Socker_Boppers.jpg| Socker Boppers (Big Time Toys) 'Pokémon' There are a total of 50 different Pokémon that have the chance of appearing out of a Poké Ball after it has been thrown on the stage. 40 of them have previously appeared in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games (one of which is a remake) and 10 that are brand-new for this games. Unlike in the actual Super Smash Bros.-games, the Pokémon in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, make more animal-like sounds similar to Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations. Instead of saying their names or sounding like they do in the mainstream Pokémon-anime/movies. Link to Poké Ball-Pokémon video Abomasnow.png| Abomasnow (Gen 4) Arceus.png| Arceus (Gen 4) Beedrill.png| Beedrill (Gen 1) Bellossom.png| Bellossom (Gen 2) Bonsly.png| Bonsly (Gen 4) Chansey.png| Chansey (Gen 1) Charizard.png| Charizard (Gen 1) Chespin.png| Chespin (Gen 6) Claydol.png| Claydol (Gen 3) NEWCOMER Crabrawler.png| Crabrawler (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Darkrai.png| Darkrai (Gen 4) Deoxys.png| Deoxys (Gen 3) Drifloon.png| Drifloon (Gen 4) NEWCOMER Electrode.png| Electrode (Gen 1) Emolga.png| Emolga (Gen 5) NEWCOMER Entei.png| Entei (Gen 2) Gardevoir.png| Gardevoir (Gen 3) Genesect2.png| Genesect (Gen 5) Giratina-Altered.png| Giratina (Gen 4) Goldeen.png| Goldeen (Gen 1) Gulpin.png| Gulpin (Gen 3) Hawlucha.png| Hawlucha (Gen 6) NEWCOMER Hitmonlee.png| Hitmonlee (Gen 1) Hoopa-Unbound.png| Hoopa (Gen 6) NEWCOMER Keldeo.png| Keldeo (Gen 5) Kyogre.png| Kyogre (Gen 3) Kyurem.png| Kyurem (Gen 5) Lugia.png| Lugia (Gen 2) Manaphy.png| Manaphy (Gen 4) Meloetta.png| Meloetta (Gen 5) Meowth.png| Meowth (Gen 1) Metagross.png| Metagross (Gen 3) Mimikyu.png| Mimikyu (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Munchlax.png| Munchlax (Gen 4) Onix.png| Onix (Gen 1) Palkia.png| Palkia (Gen 4) Piplup.png| Piplup (Gen 4) Snorlax.png| Snorlax (Gen 1) Staryu.png| Staryu (Gen 1) Suicune.png| Suicune (Gen 2) Togepi.png| Togepi (Gen 2) Toucannon.png| Toucannon (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Toxapex.png| Toxapex (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Unown.png| Unown (Gen 2) REMAKE Weavile.png| Weavile (Gen 4) Weezing.png| Weezing (Gen 1) Victini.png| Victini (Gen 5) Wimpod.png| Wimpod (Gen 7) NEWCOMER Xerneas.png| Xerneas (Gen 6) Zoroark.png| Zoroark (Gen 5) 'Assist Trophies' Assist Trophies returns from Super ARC Bros. Brawl and functions exactly the same. Where a playable character can pick it up an summon a random character to help the fighter during the battle for a short while. The characters that can be summoned mostly originate from franchises that have playable fighters in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, but there are also some that come from other franchises as well. There will be a total of 50 different Assist Trophies in the game. 29 of them return from the original Super ARC Bros. Brawl (with reworked functionalities) and 21 are brand-new for this game. Half of them were confirmed at the end of the "Jungle Party-era", while he other half will be confirmed ta the end of the "Newcomer Assemble-era". Link to Part 1 (Abathur -> Minty) Link to Part 2 (Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto -> Yondu Undata Abathur.png| Abathur (StarCraft II) Arie_Kanagawa.png| Arie Kanagawa (What Gamers Are For (Comic Fury)) B.O.B..png| B.O.B. (B.O.B.) Blanche.png| Blanche (Mortal Kombat X) Botley.png| Botley (Jump Start 3rd Grade) Brightwing.png| Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) Bulk_Biceps.png| Bulk Biceps (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Candy-Chan.png| Candy-Chan (Candy Japan) Cheap_Trick.png| Cheap Trick (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable) Cheval_Caballo.png| Cheval Caballo (En Dag i Livet) David_S._Pumpkin.png| David S. Pumpkin (Saturday Night Live) Decepticon_Logo.png| Decepticon Logo (Transformer (Famicom)) Deer_vs._Principal.jpg| Deer vs. Principal (Nichijou: My Ordinary Life) Donald_Duck.png| Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Fluffle-Puff`s-big-sister-my-little-pony-фэндомы-Marksaline-1772367.png| Fluffle Puff's Big Sister (Fluffle Puff Tales: Nightmare Night 2) Flying_Spaghetti_Monster.jpg| Flying Spaghetti Monster (Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster) Gargantuar_&_Imp.png| Gargantuar & Imp (Plants vs. Zombies) Goat_(youtube).png| Goat (Youtube - Animals can be Jerks) Goopy_Le_Grande.png| Goopy Le Grande (Cuphead) Killer_Bunny.png| Killer Bunny (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Leeroy_Jenkins.jpg| Leeroy Jenkins (World of Warcraft) Mai.jpg| Mai (Senran Kagura: New Wave) Mars_People.png| Mars People (Metal Slug 2: Super Vehicle-001/II) Megadramon.gif| Megadramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Minty.jpg| Minty (My Little Pony (Gen 3)) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg| Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto (Nintendo E3 2015) Noah.png| Noah (Bible Adventures) Noo-Noo.jpg| Noo Noo (Teletubbies) Papi.png| Papi (Monster Musume) Phear_Lap.png| Phear Lap (Cuphead) Plush_Pichu.jpg| Plush Pichu (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Reporter.png| Reporter (Rhythm Heaven Fever) Saitama.png| Saitama (One Punch Man) Shawn_Michaels.png| Shawn Michaels (World Wrestling Entertainment) Snowdrop.png| Snowdrop (Snowdrop) Steven_Chapman.png| Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) Taskmaster.png| Taskmaster (Ultimate Spider-Man) The_Baby_Sun.jpg| The Baby Sun (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings.jpg| The Lost Vikings (The Lost Vikings) The_Police_Officer.png| The Police Officier (The Plank) The_Stegosaurus.jpg| The Stegosaurus(ASDFmovie4) The_Unlucky_Fellow.png| The Unlucky Fellow (The Plank) Therizinosaurus.png| Therizinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: The Giant Claw) Twilive_Sparkle.png| Twilive Sparkle (Friendship is Magic LIVE) Whale.png| Whale (Grand Theft Auto V) Whirlwind.png| Whirlwind (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Will_Smith_as_Deadshot.jpg| Will Smith as Deadshot (Suicide Squad) Wonder_Billie.png| Wonder Billie (Heroes of the Storm) Xixo_the_Bushman.gif| Xixo the Bushman (The Gods must be Crazy) Yondu_Undata.png| Yondu Undata (Guardians of the Galaxy) Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Items Category:Assist Trophies Category:Pokéball Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kid Icarus Category:Metroid Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:Star Fox Category:Yoshi's Island Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:The Simpsons Category:Tangled Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Pokémon Category:Starcraft Category:What Gamers Are For Category:B.O.B. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Jump Start Category:Warcraft Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:En Dag i Livet Category:Transformers Category:Nichijou: My Ordinary Life Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:YouTube Category:Cuphead Category:Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:World of Warcraft Category:Senran Kagura Category:Metal Slug Category:Digimon Adventure Category:My Little Pony Generation 3 Category:Bible Adventures Category:Teletubbies Category:Monster Musume Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:One Punch Man Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Snowdrop Category:Dead Rising Category:Marvel Animated Universe Category:The Lost Vikings Category:The Plank Category:ASDFmovie Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Suicide Squad Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super Smash Bros.